


Ink

by HufflepuffChildOfApollo



Series: Drastoria oneshots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Library & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Established Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Librarian Draco Malfoy, Tattoo Artist Astoria Greengrass, Taylor Lautner mention, Twilight Bashing, bad tattoos, except me, nobody asked for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffChildOfApollo/pseuds/HufflepuffChildOfApollo





	Ink

Astoria sighed, cleaning up a spilled bottle of ink. Her hands were stained bright green, which clashed badly with her purple sweater. She'd just closed the shop, and had been reaching for her keys when she'd knocked over the bottle of tattoo ink. She was now mopping it up with a towel and muttering curses under her breath. 

 "Language," a voice drawled behind her, and she turned around, startled. She scowled when she saw her fiance, Draco Malfoy, standing on the other side of the counter. His blond hair was slightly tousled today, and he had a light grey t-shirt on that looked like a pen had exploded on it, with a dark brown sweater tied by the sleeves around his waist. His lips were curled into a smirk. 

 "Draco," Astoria admonished, standing up and toweling off her hands. "What have I told you about sneaking up on me?" 

 "I wasn't sneaking," Draco said smugly, a hand in the pocket of his jeans as he leaned over the counter. "You were distracted and didn't notice me come in. There is a difference."

 Astoria sighed. "You didn't tell me you were coming." She leaned across the counter and kissed him quickly. "How was your day?" 

 "Stressful. Had about six late returns, one of which had to be replaced because it had been  left in the rain." He grimaced. "Though, it was a copy of Twilight, so I can't  say I was sad to see it go." 

 "Draco!" Astoria laughed, shaking her head. "You're not supposed to encourage the ruining of books." 

 "I'm not encouraging  it, I'm just saying—"

 "I know what  you're saying." Astoria sighed. "Since you're here, could you help me clean up this mess?" 

 He nodded, stepping behind the counter and picking up a towel. He helped her clean up the ink. "How was your day, gorgeous?" he asked. Astoria sighed. 

"I had to tattoo a unicorn  on a guy's hip. He claimed he'd lost a bet, but he seemed pretty eager to get it done." 

Draco shrugged. "You've had worse, haven't you?" He smiled. "Like the time—"

"No! No, no, no. We agreed to never speak of that." Astoria dropped her towel, clamping her hands over his mouth. "Don't say it." 

He chuckled, pulling back and taking her hands in his. "I'm not the one who asked for a tattoo of Taylor Lautner on her—"

 "Draco, I will tattoo Taylor Lautner on the inside of your _throat_ if you don't shut up." 

 "Alright, alright, I'll stop." He smiled. "How would you go about tattooing the inside of someone's throat?"

 "You don't want to know." She  leaned on her desk, smiling, but gasped when her hand knocked yet another bottle off the desk. "Oh,  _no..."_

"It's okay, I'll get it." He picked up the bottle, before it could spill, and kissed her cheek. "Now, how about we head home?" 

 Astoria nodded, taking his hand. "What's all over your shirt, by the way?" 

 He grimaced. "A pen exploded." 

 Astoria laughed, walking out of the shop with him, their ink-stained hands intertwined. 

 


End file.
